You Belong to Me
by ErikDestler6787
Summary: Erik lives in regret of letting Christine go. After overhearing a conversation between the Giry's of his beloved's approaching visit, he watches as she ascends the stone steps back into his domain. He would not be making the same mistake twice.


**Greetings all! I give you the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Please read and review ... I beg your thoughts on my work. Though I do ask that you refrain from flaming. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated though. Do enjoy ...**

**I remain your obedient servant,**

**ErikDestler6787**

**P.T.O: **

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

I OWN NO RIGHTS FOR OR ASSUME ANY CREDIT FOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CHARACTERS OR STORY, WHETHER IT BE IN NOVEL OR MUSICAL FORM. CREDIT IS DUE TO GASTON LEROUX, SUSAN KAY, AND ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER.

* * *

Why had he let her and the boy go? Why?! It was a mistake he had regretted and one he would right. He would not accept defeat. Christine was his and his alone … and she would be his again.

Nights were never peaceful for Christine Daaé … not since the evening she left him those many weeks ago to rot in his hell. Her head was filled with his voice and music as it always had been. His angelic song caressed her entire being, filling her dreams with images of heaven and impurities of sinful delight. Though she physically lay each night under the Vicomte's roof, it was Erik's home she escaped to for the long hours as darkness fell, entangled in the sheets of his bed chambers.

He was well aware of the power he held over her … a power he would use to his full advantage. Over the years he had come to discover he had a remarkable effect on women. As his voice dripped with sensual melodies, his elegant form had allured them only closer. His lip curled into anticipating bliss as he gazed down at the small figure stepping down from her carriage. Standing hidden in the shadows of night, his eyes blazed at the sight before him. There she was, once again about to enter his domain, being greeted by the Giry's. As they ascended the stone steps, his excitement only increased. Once she entered the doors of his opera house once more, she would not be leaving. It was time to right the past and take what was rightfully his.

With swift movement, he retreated from the roof, making his way through his passageways in silent haste. He had overheard the quiet discussions between Madame and Meg Giry of Christine's impending visit just days before …

_Meg was in near frantics for the safety of her dear friend._

"_But, Maman … Surely there must be something we can do to change her mind! It isn't safe here! The opera ghost --"_

_Madame Giry held up her hand to silence her._

"_My child, I have tried … But she will not hear of it. I have suggested countless other locations we might meet. Lord knows I have shed every last breath in my body, but Christine is stubborn. She is insistent."_

_Both mother and daughter sighed in dismay, not knowing what lay in store in the days to come._

"_I am so very worried for her, Maman … Is there nothing we can do?"_

_Antoinette shook her head as she lightly grasped at the hems of her dress in matching worry._

"_There is no changing her mind. All we can do is hope our phantom no longer lingers. I trust the odds are in our favor. I have not heard nor seen of him since that tragic night on the performance of his Don Juan Triumphant."_

_Meg gave a weak nod and both sat in silence for the next several minutes._

His descent continued as he followed the voices of the three women, making his way to a column, not far from Christine's old dressing room. Opening the column barely a sliver, his eyes set on the approaching figures. As the Giry's and their ... _guest _… came to the old dressing room door, his voice silently called to her again.

_Christine …_

Only a step later, she stopped in her place a turned to face the door. Madame and young Meg did not continue much farther till they, too, turned to find Christine's gaze upon the door. An uneasy expression slowly crept upon their faces as they retreated back to her. Meg slowly approached her, placing a hand delicately upon her friend's shoulder.

"Christine? We've prepared you a room down here in the other wing …"

He smirked as he silently called out to her again, his voice dancing in a melodic tone in her head.

_Christine … Stay here … So many memories lay within these walls … Ones I know you wish to relive … Your angel requests it …_

Christine's eyes remained transfixed to the door as she called quietly out to Antoinette.

"Maman … Does anyone occupy my old dressing room at present?"

Madame Giry's eyes grew nearly twice in size at the girl's inquiry.

"Heavens no, child! Surely I would be a fool to –"

Christine almost instantly cut her off after the initial outburst.

"Good … then I would very much like to return to my original room … please."

His smirk only grew as his voice continued to take hold of her, watching in amusement as the other women nearly gasped at the suggestion. Meg moved to stand directly in front of her dear friend, taking a soft, yet firm grasp on her shoulder.

"Christine! Surely you can't be serious! What … what if … _he _is still … Oh Christine, please! Maman and I have already prepared your room down the hall … Surely it is fitting!"

Her gaze was broken from the door as she looked into her pleading friend's eyes.

_Christine …_

Her gaze slowly shifted to Antoinette.

"Maman … Please? I will take care of moving everything into the room."

Meg released her shoulders and took a step back, looking to her mother. Madame Giry firmed her features, shaking her head in dismissal.

"I cannot allow that, Christine. Your room is still being remodeled at the moment. I'm afraid our accommodations will have to do."

His features contorted beneath his mask. _Why you lying wretch of a woman. How dare you deny me my angel … She will not be kept from me! Your fibs shall not keep her from my grasp!_

Christine looked back to her old dressing room door in quiet defeat. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slightly nodded, continuing down the hallway to follow Madame and Meg to her new accommodations.

He hissed in his rage, sliding the column fully closed, abandoning his pursuit of the trio and returned to his lair. _My angel will not be kept from me … I **will** reclaim what is rightfully mine! _Once back in his haven of darkness, he cast his fedora and cloak aside. Throwing himself upon his organ, he lost himself once again in his music as he awaited his darling Christine to be bid goodnight and left alone for the evening.


End file.
